


Truth or Dare and Sand

by Delouest



Series: Sigh No More - Malika Cadash [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Revelations, Truth or Dare, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey beardy, truth or dare?” </p><p>Blackwall began to sweat beneath his gambeson, and it had little to do with the heat. Games of truth were games he dared not play. Not with secrets like the ones he carried.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Bored and tired from trudging through the desert, Sera challenges Blackwall to a game of truth or dare. But Blackwall has no intention of revealing his truths just yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt from the lovely [Pixiedurango](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango) in which I was challenged to write my Malika Cadash and Blackwall with the theme Truth or Dare. I hope you like it!

“I’m boooored,” Sera whined. “There’s nothing out here but sand sand and more bloody sand.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Sera,” Dorian said. “Look there: a hyena gorging itself of a giant’s bloated corpse. Charming. _That’s_ something other than sand.”

The troop trudged through the desert to the Forbidden Oasis. Sand filled their boots and sweat rolled down their backs as they pushed forward under the oppressive sun. The shards they had been finding were piling up, with very few explanations as to what they were for. According to the Inquisition’s intel, the Oasis might have answers. Malika, Blackwall, Sera and Dorian had been travelling for days through the Western Approach, and spirits were low. Finally, a patch of lush green trees and the sound of trickling water appeared in the distance.

Still, the sight of the Oasis was not enough to placate Sera. “Ugh. I’ve got sand in places Josie told me I shouldn’t talk about in front of people.”

Blackwall chuckled. “And yet here you are talking about them.”

“Because it’s  _itchy_!”

“Alright, that’s it,” Malika said, stopping so suddenly that Sera stumbled into her. “I’ve had enough of everyone’s whining. We’ve made it to the Oasis. Let’s set up camp and take a break.”

Soon, packs were dropped and boots were shed and turned over to tip out the sand that had collected. The group sat in a circle, dipping their sore feet in the surprisingly cool pool of clear water they’d found. The oasis stood out in the barren desert as a place that did not belong, that had no right to exist. Blackwall found himself thinking it was a mirage, too good to be true.

“Less sand, but still bored,” Sera said. She trailed her feet through the water, making ripples on the surface. “Hey beardy, truth or dare.”

Blackwall began to sweat beneath his gambeson, and it had little to do with the heat. Games of truth were games he dared not play. Not with secrets like the ones he carried. He’d seen Sera play this game before, listened as the others passed the time on the road with each other, the silliness breaking up the heavy seriousness of their mission. But he’d never been her target before. He cleared his throat, hoping the others would not notice his momentary silence. “Dare,” he said with as much confidence he could muster.

“Interesting. Most people choose truth,” Dorian commented.

“Blackwall is not most people,” Malika said. Her round cheeks flushed when everyone turned her way.

Sera barked a laugh. “I saw that.”

“You saw nothing.”

“That so?” Sera smiled smugly, having decided something. “Alright, Beardy, I dare ya to kiss Her Gracious Ladybits. Just, just her mouth though… not her actual ladybits, yeah?”

Dorian laughed. “Oh this should be good.”

Blackwall shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss the Inquisitor. Far from it. He’d thought plenty about what her mouth would feel like against his, thought of how far he would have to lean down to reach her, thought of how soft she would be. Maker, he’d hardly done anything _but_ think about it.

But those were just thoughts. Thoughts he knew he did not deserve to have. Not when she didn’t know the truth of the matter. Not when he couldn’t follow through with the courtship.

He turned his head away from Malika, looking down at the sand. “It wouldn’t be proper.”

“I believe that’s precisely the point of this game,” Dorian said.

Sera crossed her arms. “Proper’s boring. I think you spent too much time being all hermity in the woods. You forgot how to have fun. Without an arch-whotsit to fight, you Grey Wardens are just brood brood brood.”

“Oh stop teasing him,” Malika said.

Blackwall’s face brightened at Malika’s words, but still he did not move to act on Sera’s dare.

“Oh fine, if you won’t do it, I will,” Malika said after a moment’s silence.

Before Blackwall could process what she’d said, Malika had reached up to pull Blackwall’s face to hers. She was not so forward as to meet his lips, but her mouth settled on the side of his face, pressing against the hollow place where his beard met the smoothness of his cheek. She lingered for a moment, the warm breath of an exhale tickling him slightly. When she pulled away, she rubbed her thumb over the spot she’d kissed, as though to mark the place she’d been.

“I, that. My lady…” Blackwall did not have the words. If he’d had less beard, his face would betray the blush that had crept in.

Malika shrugged. “Couldn’t let Sera win in the first round. Besides, now it’s your turn.” She nudged him with her shoulder. “Get your revenge.”

 _Get my revenge? I ought to thank her_ , Blackwall thought.

“Nope, nope nope. Cheaters. Frigging cheaters, the both of you. That was Beardy’s dare, not yours. Doesn’t count.”

“Dorian,” Blackwall said quickly, paying Sera no mind. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Push Sera into the water, won’t you.”

Dorian didn’t hesitate. Using his staff, he swept it on the ground where Sera sat, knocking her unceremoniously into the pool below them. The satisfying splash of the elf hitting water brought a proud smile to Dorian’s mouth. “Easy enough.”

“No fair!” she shouted as she emerged, splashing, from the water. Her already unruly hair was plastered wetly to her face, covering her eyes.

Blackwall had no more time to worry about hidden truths, about his past mistakes or current feelings, as Sera took that moment to tug at his feet, dragging him into the pool with her. Dorian and the Inquisitor followed after, jumping in of their own accord.

Blackwall knew he would eventually have to go back into the desert, back into the real world where there were harsh truths and real consequences, but for now there were no secrets, just the sounds of laughter and splashing in the Oasis. Maybe it had just been a game, but Blackwall was glad to have been invited to play.


End file.
